


Moment of Weakness

by Sumi



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Matoba Seiji will make good on his threat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Weakness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



“Natsume!”

Madara jumped in front of the boy, effectively blocking the older exorcist from reaching him. A small smile appeared on Matoba’s face as he seemed practically unaffected by the large youkai in front of him.

“Matoba-san, I told you I won’t join the Matoba Clan,” Natsume rasped out. He was clutching Madara’s fur tightly in his hands for support. If he let go, Natsume was positive he would collapse onto the ground.

The process of returning a name and an ensuing fight with Matoba-san had exhausted him to the point of nearly passing out. It might have been a ruse to lure and weaken him but Natsume couldn’t turn down the youkai’s request to get their name back

“Do try to give it some serious thought, Natsume-kun.” Matoba took a step forward but was rewarded with a growl from Madara and a snap of his jaws. He began to walk away but glanced over his shoulder, that smile still on his face. “Your bodyguard won’t always be around, Natsume—remember that.”

Natsume rested his forehead against Madara’s fur. He tried to concentrate on climbing onto his back rather than Matoba-san’s words, which wouldn’t leave his mind.

“Natsume?” Madara growled, his tone full of concern that he often tried to hide.

“I’m fine, Nyanko-sensei.” He smiled and gathered what little strength he had left in order to pull himself up onto Madara’s back. This was the last thing Natsume was able to do before finally collapsing from the exhaustion.

At the very least, it was against something soft and not the cold, hard ground.

There were no words spoken between them on the way back to the Fujiwara’s and none of the usual complaints about Natsume giving yet another name from the book of friends. The focus, instead, was on his current state and the threat of Matoba Seji.

Natsume wasn’t sure whether to appreciate Madara’s silence or fear it.


End file.
